User blog:Slashingstrike/Nerante - the Devil Hunter
Nerante is Champion Concept inspired by Nero / Dante playstyles from Devil May Cry series. He is very agile Skirmisher, who rely on Empowered Basic Abilities for effective combos by jumping in and out of combat for quick skirmish. As a Light Fighter his ultimate will boost his defenses as well as giving him extra health regeneration for short awhile. __TOC__ Abilities equals to as based on Nerante's |The effect is increased by 1% per 1% of Nerante's missing health}} }} to enemies in line based on how many charge levels he has stored. Cast - Release does not Empower others abilities Empowered: Release instantly fully charged Energy Wave |leveling = 20 / 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 + | Charge level 1}} to | Charge level 2}} |range = 800 |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 100 / 90 / 80 / 70 / 60 energy }} to enemies on its path reducing their by 20% for 3 sec Empowered: Nerante leaps to target location slamming the ground infront of him enemies for half a second |leveling = + 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14% enemies' |range = / ( ) |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 60 energy }} |description2 = Active: Nerante Quickly Dashes toward target direction being untargetable for the dash. At the end of the dash if there are enemies behind him he will turn back and slice them dealing Empowered: Dash range is increased by 300. Additionally during the dash Nerante will release series of slashes that deals all enemies on its path (Damage stacks) |leveling2 = 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 + |range = ( ) / |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 70 / 65 / 60 / 55 / 50 energy }} and and |description2 = Soulsnatcher will release mini Demonic Wave that deals to all enemies on a line but cannot critically strike and will reduce basic abilities cooldowns by 2 sec |leveling = total 100 / 200 / 300 + |leveling2 = 40 / 80 / 120 + |range = |cooldown = 150 / 100 / 80 }} How Empowered Strike / Combo System works The system is very similar to the way how Rengar Ferocity System works Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability -> Normal Ability -> Empowered Ability and so on *After using Normal Basic Ability next ability is Empowered Basic Ability *After using Empowered Basic Ability next ability is Normal Basic Ability Example: Max cooldown - what is the cooldown after leveling it current cooldown - what is the cooldown of the ability right now Q W E have max cooldowns of 6 seconds Q is off cooldown and available to use W and E has current cooldown of 3 seconds and cannot be used Cast Q it goes on cooldown and cannot be used then W and E become empowered and are available to for use W and E still count their current cooldowns Cast Empowered W and it goes on 6 seconds cooldown and cannot be used E continues its current cooldown and cannot be used Combo Charge Q, wait 2 sec, Emp W, (ERBA), Release Q, E, Emp Q Emp - Empowered (ERBA) - Energy Restoration Basic Attack after using Empowered Ability *Start with ' ''Charge ' 'Q DEMONIC WAVE''' * wait short time in between 1 and 2 seconds *'W Empowered Sword Swipe' for *land a basic attack for *'Q Release DEMONIC WAVE' for max damage *'E Dash n Slash' out * 'Q Empowered Demonic Wave ''Release ''' W, Emp E - long distance escape or engage E, Emp W - long distance engage for CC Q, Emp W, (ERBA), E, Emp W - more cc W, Emp Q, (ERBA), E, Emp Q - more damage with tank shredder Example Build Devil May Cry Devil may Cry is hack and slash action adventure game in which the main character performs different combos with melee and sometimes with ranged weapons. Dante's Devil Trigger Empowers all his special abilities as well as regenerating health for the duration but it drains energy for that time Nero can Empower his special attacks / special abilities After using normal attack / special ability pressing the Trigger Button on the Joypad at the right moment will allow Nero to empower his attacks / abilities into their more devastating version Category:Blog posts